I meant to do that
by someperson10
Summary: Lucy had meant to make them hate her... She meant to leave her home and guild Fairy Tail... But what she didn't mean to do was to forget them...


**Lucy had meant to make them hate her... She meant to leave her home and guild Fairy Tail... But what she didn't mean to do was to forget them...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was sitting at the bar reading a book while drinking a milkshake alone when Mira tapped my shoulder.

"Lucy are you busy?" Mira asked.

"Not really, why? Do you need help or something Mira?"

"Can I ask you a small favor to organize this paperwork on Master's desk? You see Levy usually helps me but she's on a mission with Gajeel." Mira said with pleading eyes.

I sighed. "Sure I'll help you." And with that she handed me a huge pile of Papers.

"All you have to do is categorized them into three stacks. One for letters, another for Bills, and another for job requests. Thank you very much Lucy. You're a big help" And with that she left me holding papers without even giving me a chance to finish my milkshake.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a flying Natsu missed me by a fraction of an inch.

And within a split second there he was standing right before me, saying "Hey Luce, what's up?" as if nothing had happened.

"What's up! After almost hitting me! Almost causing all these papers to fall! You just say 'Hey Luce what's up' as if nothing had happened!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah." That was all my partner said while grinning like an idiot…wait he is an idiot. I just sighed knowing nothing would get through this guy's denseness. "Oi, Luce wanna go on a job with me and Happy."

"Aye Lucy! It'll be fun!" A wild Happy appeared.

"Sorry. I can't. Mira asked me to organize Master's paperwork." I sighed once again.

"Then we'll help you!" Natsu offered.

For a moment it seemed like a great Idea but slowly I realized Natsu wouldn't be able to help me instead he'll probably burn all these papers at Master's office. "No thanks Natsu. I can handle myself."

"Okay then Luce. I'm gonna hang out with Lisanna for a while" And with that he was gone muttering something about fishing or fighting Gray.

I entered Master's office only to realize why Mira didn't want to do it. All the Papers were a bid mess. It was like a tornado had blown inside Master Makarov's office. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

I started with the oldest papers sorting them into categories. I had been working for over an hour and was almost finished. All that was left were the ones that came in today, the ones that Mira had given to me. Just around 200 more papers. I sighed for nth time this day.

I was half way done when I came across a white envelope, obviously a letter but for some reason I felt like there was something different about the letter. I observed it further. It was a plain white envelope with only three words saying To: Fairy Tail at the back, written in red ink. For some reason I smelled the envelope and it had a weird, nasty metallic scent-blood. I froze. Why would somebody send a letter with blood for ink?

I couldn't bear it anymore. I opened the letter and started reading it. My body froze. I was too shocked to move. Had no idea what to do. I was scared. Tears were forming in my eyes ready to fall because here was what it had said…

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_We are the Dark guild known as Reaper's Scythe. Perhaps you've heard of us? Well then, We are currently holding captive two of your precious nakama namely Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden. And we are currently implying pain upon them, inshort we are torturing them in a rather painful manner. And it truly is enjoyable seeing them cry and scream in pain. But of course we are going to kill them at the end of the week and attack your guild to kill more of your precious nakama unless you abide with our terms. All we want is one small peace offering, just one. But we are very specific. We want Lucy Heartfilia. See, it's that simple give us Ms. Heartfilia and everything will be alright between both of our guilds and we will never disturb you again, and yes we will free iron freak and shorty over here. Everyday starting today at exactly 6:00 pm we will be checking the ruins just outside of Magnolia to see if Heartfilia is there ready to be given to us, and if she's not, we torture them more and if you try to set us up and trap us we wil immediately kill our two captives. Sound fair enough then we will be expecting to see our peace offerings soon before the end of the week._

_P.S. if you don't know we know everything about your little guid._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Reaper's Scythe_

_Gajeel…Levy…_

* * *

Hope you liked it my first multi chap story and I will try to update as soon as possiblr. Thanks for reading. R&R


End file.
